Alone in Blood
by SkullyCat Marie
Summary: Dilandau is dead to the people of Zaibach. Do they care? He has the chance for something diffrent... but what about everyone he left behind? can he really leave them, and more importantly does he want to...
1. Burning up

Author's note: I wrote this really late at night and it's the first story I've written and up-loaded. So I would really appreciate reviews. Thx, ^.^

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne etc. Etc.

Alone in Blood

Hot crimson drops fell to the ground. Each one splattered on the cold floor. He stood still watching them fall. The sight pleased him in some sick, cruel way. Blood. The liquid of life. Each drop was a small death. A small smile spread across his lips. His eyes remained focused on the blood. A puddle of it had formed, collecting in a pool at his feet. Candle light flickered and danced eerily across the pool of blood. Fire and blood. Destruction. His smiled grew and a wild fiery look filled his eyes. 

"Lord Dilandau-" the boy in the doorway stopped. "You're hurt!" 

"no." His voice was a whisper. The boy moved forward with the intention to help. "I said no! I'm not hurt." Dilandau's words were like blades. The boy stopped in his tracks, he looked at the blood then stepped back. 

"Lord Dilandau, Folken has sent me to get you." The boy looked up, "would you like me to help-" the boy was sprawled across the floor so quickly he barely new what hit him. Scurrying away he dabbed at his nose, the back of Dilandau's hand had blooded it. 

"Go away!" the leader of the Dragon Slayers snarled. "Leave me alone! Tell Folken that I don't want to be disturbed! If he needs to talk to me he can come here himself! And as for you... don't ever question me! _Ever_!" when the boy hesitated Dilandau threw the candle at him shattering the holder on the wall. He left hurriedly and closed the door behind him.

The room was dark. Dilandau looked at his hand, illuminated in the moonlight. A long slit marred his pale palm. The blood had began to clot and stopped flowing smoothly. His body was beginning to heal. He was used to pain. He some how hoped that by causing physical pain he might relieve some of the emotional pain he felt. He stood for long moments gazing at the mystic moon that filled the night sky. Then he let out a cry of frustration and pain. Dilandau threw everything off the table and kicked it over. He pulled out his sword and cut it in two, then into splinters of wood. 

Dilandau stood, panting, breath ragged with overwhelming rage and emotion. He dropped his sword and collapsed onto the cold floor. Tears streamed down his face, and yet he laughed. The urge to kill was so strong, but he was so alone. So alone. All alone. 

***

Folken listened to what to boy said then sent him to clean himself up. So Dilandau was lost in a fitful rage of depression again. It seemed to be happening more often lately. The dragon slayers he had been so close to now felt separated from him. Dilandau would spend hours in his room alone. Just last week Folken had walked in to see the boy laughing maliciously in front of a roaring fire that had been him bed. He had destroyed countless things in his room, and often refused to wear anything other that his battle gear. 

Folken had always know the boy Dilandau was bloodthirsty and destructive. But he had made a suitable leader for the Dragon slayers. The fifteen elite fighters under his control respected and trusted Dilandau. The were completely loyal to him. Folken knew that such loyalty was a rare thing. Dilandau had treated them fairly and aloud them to have his trust. His dangerous mood swings worried Folken. Perhaps the boy wasn't as stable as he seemed, or maybe the killing was finally getting to him. He was after all only fifteen. But Folken doubted that Dilandau would ever see anything morally wrong with killing. 

His thoughts were interrupted by scratching at his door. He turned from the window he had been looking out. 

"Enter," 

The two cat sisters walked in. They moved with grace only a feline could posses.   
"Lord Folken," the sisters said together, bowing their heads in submission. 

"Have we interrupted you?" Eriya said worried. Her gold hair sliding forward. 

"No. You are always welcome here girls." Folken smiled his rare smile. The two purred with delight. Each coming up on either side of him. Folken acknowledged them but his mind seemed else where. 

"Dilandau is not well. Is that what bothers you my lord?" Naria whispered, her eyelids drooped as her lips brushed his ear. 

"It concerns me to some extent." Folken answered. He closed his eyes in deep thought. The sister cats seemed to exist within the very air around him. Naria stroked his face.

"Have we come at a bad time?" her eyes were filled with false hurt. 

"Maybe we should leave...." Eriya pulled away. The two of the looked down at their lord. They seemed the picture of innocence and seduction all at the same time. Folken looked at them both. Troubles of the Ziabach empire had clouded his mind. A break was something he needed and deserved as well. 

"No. I would enjoy your company tonight Naria, Eriya. I am I need of relaxation and peace. Stay with me."

They smiled as if they had known the answer even before the question had been asked. Perhaps they had. Dilandau would wait until tomorrow, maybe he would cool down by then.

***

It was the middle of the night, no one was awake. A few guards stood at their posts fighting off sleep. Most lost. Dilandau walked quickly to the docking bay and spotted his gymelef. He noticed that the guards in this area were asleep. A cruel smile spread across his lips. He jumped into his gymelef and closed the hatch. The hiss of steam and clunking of metal was so familiar. That sound meant battle was near. which meant to Dilandau that their would be blood, and fire. Blood, fire and death.

Dilandau was sure someone had seen him, or heard him by now but it didn't matter. They would recognize his gymelef and think he had some important mission. It wouldn't be until the morning that he would be discovered.

His melef dropped into the air and flew down towards the forest below. Adrenaline filled his system and Dilandau began to laugh. Laugh, not the way normal fifteen year olds laugh, joking with their friends, but the crazy laughter of a killer. A tortured laugh filled with hate and anger. 

A loud hissing jerked Dilandau out of his blood thirsty rage. The gymelef had gone stiff. He was heading towards the ground at an uncontrollable speed. A wave of fear washed over him. There was something wrong with Alseides! He couldn't control it! It was spinning down to Gaea without a any sign of stopping. Panic swam up from within him, he began hitting controls and switches hoping something would help him. 

"N-no! Noooo!! Gatti!! Migel!!! Ahhh!!" Dilandau didn't realize it but he had turned on the com-link and the floating fortress was receiving his desperate cries.

***  
Folken sat up. He pulled on his cloak and walked over to the door. The loud knocking continued. Naria and Eriya watched, ears pricked forward. He opened the door.

"What is it that you call me at this hour?" Folken couldn't keep all of the irritation out of his voice.

"Lord Folken!" the guard looked out of breath. "Alseides left the docking bay and seems to be in some sort of flight trouble, the captain sent me to get you." He glanced at the two cat girls then back at the lord. 

"All right, lets go." Folken followed the guard at a quick pace. Naria caught up with him. 

"What's going on?" she bit her lip in concern.

"Dilandau appears to have taken his gymelef for a nighttime flight. I suspect that he did not know it was under repair and had not been completely restored." Folken looked grim, he added quietly, "I just hope he hasn't gone so far as to want to burn whole cities."

"Dilandau is a strange boy." Naria slowed when they reached the hanger. The captain and a few of the Dragon Slayers stood there. Folken recognized Migel, the boy walked over and bowed swiftly to him. 

"Lord Dilandau has turned off his communication device. We cannot contact him." He paused. "I wanted to send people after him but I was told to await your order."

Folken stepped forward, looking out the window and the descending Alseides.   
"You may go after him."

A buzz caught their attention. One of the other boys whispered, "did he turn on the com-link?"

"N-no! Noooo!! Gatti!! Migel!!! Ahhh!!" Dilandau's voice echoed in the room. Migel tore off in the direction of his melef. Folken peered out the window. He could hear the voices of the people around him calling out for the young leader. 

The red suit crashed through the trees and bush. There was a pause, then blue flames erupted all around the fallen Alseides in an explosion. Folken's eyes widened and the people around him seemed to fade out. He was vaguely aware of Naria's touch. In some ways Dilandau was like the brother Van would never be. 

He watched the flames, burning cold, like Dilandau had been. 

*


	2. Trail of Blood

Enjoy ^.^ plz review

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne etc. Etc.

Alone in Blood: Part two

There was fear, then anticipation, and then finally pain. It crashed down like a wave; pulling him under, crushing, drowning, penetrating his very bones. The only way he knew he was alive was by the pain. The excruciating agony! His body was but a shell holding in every ounce of suffering. He could not scream, or move, breathing was so painful. No torture could be greater. Silent tears streamed down his cheeks, and even the soft liquid stung his cheeks.

Dilandau had never felt such immense physical pain. Even his emotional pain wasn't able to reduce his suffering. He lay on his back a hundred feet or so away from the blue flames and rubble that had been Alseides. He guessed that he had broken bones all over his body and suffered from burns and gashes. 

*

As his melef had neared the ground, Dilandau had opened the hatch and jumped away from Alseides. He had heard people calling him; their voices mixed with those of a few of the Dragon slayers. If not for his training the young lord might have stayed there, screaming his head off and died a fiery death. Not that death by fire wouldn't suit him, but some how common sense had convinced him otherwise. 

Dilandau heard the explosion and felt a wave of hot air followed but a blast of hot blue flames. The pain had not registered until he was thrown down to Gaea amongst the forest floor. Then it had swallowed him up, engulfing him.

*

He was helplessly lying there in pain, he felt like a little boy coming home to find his family gone and puppy lost. He was going to have to lay here for however long it took until the dragon slayers found him. The thought was so cruel and torturous that Dilandau gasped. Alseides had exploded. Dilandau had been in it. At least that's what Zaibach thought. _That means... _the pieces began to come together slowly in his mind. Fear began to overwhelm pain. _It means they aren't coming. I'm... I'm not going to be looked for, I'm not going to be found, I'm... I'm going to die!_ Dilandau was overcome by the fear of being left to die; of loss of blood, eaten by wild animals, or frozen in the cold night, maybe he would even live long enough to die of thirst. A thought that shouldn't have been happy but was came to him, maybe he would die sooner, maybe he was bleeding internally. He was sure he a broken a least a few ribs. _How can I be so grateful to die? I don't want to die! _He felt as though he understood himself. Like he was watching this person who resembled him and seeing this person as the world did and not as they did. 

_I'm afraid. I'm afraid to die. I'm afraid to be alone. And now I'm both!_ Panic seeped into him. _Noooooo!! I don't want to die! Not like this!! Not alone!!!_ A distressed whimper was all his physical self could manage. His body convulsed and he fought the dark hold of death. Hot blood oozed from his re-opened wounds. It no longer fascinated him, it sickened him. Everything was red! There was blood in his eyes! He couldn't see clearly, nor could he reach up and wipe away the blood. He was weak, vulnerable, and harmless. 

Life and death had meant nothing to him. He had lived, now he would die. Tears ran down his face turning red and running down with the crimson blood. Sobs escaped him, he sounded like a pitiful wretch. He knew it, many people would be glad he died this way. Would hate him even after his death. Those thousands of people he had killed. Burned, murdered, killed in his wake. Death would welcome him and he would fight it away. Fight it away and loose. He would be taken the same way all those people he had killed were taken. This was to be his final resting-place; a shallow, burning, bloody grave. One he would die in alone. 

****

Migel jumped out of his Melef with over bright eyes. He ran to the control room. Folken and the others were there. Gatti had waken the other dragon slayers and now all fourteen of them stood there in different states of mind. Migel walked up to Folken and said.

"Permission to send in a rescue team, sir." Folken continued to look out the window with his back to the dragon slayer.

"Are you unable to comprehend what has just happened." His voice was but a whisper. The other dragon slayers were listening now, hoping there was still something they could do. "Dilandau Albatou became lost in his lust for the kill. He took Alseides without acknowledging the fact that it was under repair. Then his own insanity and stupidity caused him to crash. The explosion was even larger than it should have been, there is no way anyone could survive it. It is most likely that nothing remains of the Dilandau. His own stupidity lead him to his own death." Folken turned to face the now silent room. 

Most of the boys looked at him with a mixture of fear, sorrow and horror. Migel had clenched his fists so tight his knuckles where white. Tears threaten to spill from his eyes. Through clenched teeth he said to Folken,

"Permission. To. Send. A. Rescue. Team… sir." He repeated. They locked eyes. Folken held the hateful stare until the boy's gaze dropped. 

"Permission… denied." Folken's face was emotionless. Migel's eyes widened, then he glared again. He lashed out with a fist aimed at Folken's head. The dragon slayer missed by millimeters. The Fist was seized in an iron grip. There were a few gasps from the other boys. Migel stared at the mechanical hand in horror. The sharp claws punctured the skin leaving red drops. Folken released Migel.

"Control yourself Migel." His eyes swept over the others. "Dilandau was an dead. Goodnight." Folken left the room leaving a wake of sadness. 

"Migel, is- is he really dead?" Cheska asked. Migel twirled around and banged his fists against the wall.

"Aaarrggh! It's not fair! Why didn't Dilandau talk to us! We could have helped him! I should have prevented this." With that the boy stormed out of the room. 

Naria leaned against the window, she watched the flames dying out below them. _Oh Dilandau, you were so foolish. How could you do this to my Lord? Even if we did not favor you as your little group of pets did, we did not wish for you to die like this. Oh well, your death was in vain._

****

Dilandau raised his hand to his face. It was covered in blood, coated in the thick substance. He felt somewhat distant from himself. How long had he been lying here? The fire seemed to be going out. It was cold. If he was cold why was he lying here? Shouldn't he go somewhere warm. Dilandau found that the world was fuzzy around the edges. He wondered if maybe he wasn't hurt anymore. He didn't feel any pain. None.

Dilandau's eyes widened, he searched himself for a trace of pain. He was free of that pain, that pain that he had dragged along with him for as long as he could remember. _I'm going to die. Have I accepted that?_ He was so cold. The leader of the dragon slayers forced himself to sit up.

"Aaahh!!!" Dilandau dropped back down. The pain reawakened in him, shooting up his limbs. Blood seeped out. "Aaugghh… how can I still have… blood to loose…" Dilandau winced. "I don't wanna die… don't let me die." He felt hot tears trail their way down his cheeks. I'm going to die in pain suffering like this, but I'll live until every last drop of blood is gone from me, until every tear has left my eyes. I'll suffer die the very point of death.

__


	3. Loose Ties

Author's note: sorry it took a while, been a bit busy. Family was visiting. Anyway, I'll let you read it, enjoy ^.~

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or Dilly (wish I did though ^.^)

Alone in Blood part 3

Folken walked through the garden admiring all the different flowers. The summer sunlight streamed down through the treetops. The big white walls kept out the noises of the city's activities. Folken walked down one path after another. Time seemed to have slowed to a crawl and everything around him was peaceful. 

He heard laughter and turned slowly, as if the air were made of honey. There was a boy. The boy smiled and laughed, his short black hair fell into his eyes. He was saying something that Folken couldn't quiet make out. The ground between them split leaving a deep ravine there. Folken looked down then at the boy. The boy had not seen it; he kept running towards Folken. The man tried to open his mouth, tried to shout a warning, he found that he could not move at all. He was frozen in place.

The boy came closer and as he leap off the edge of the ravine Folken heard his words clearly, "Brother! Don't forget me! Brother!" As he left the solid ground white wings burst from his back. A heavenly light seemed to shine on him. The little boy flew towards Folken. Folken found himself reaching out to he child, as he did the light faded. He looked around himself, the garden was gone. Everything was gone. There was fire in the sky. The ravine was directly in front of him. It burned with a cold fire. 

"Don't forget me!" Folken looked up at the boy. The boy's faced changed from one of happiness to one contorted by fear and pain. The wings turned black as if touched by fire. They disappeared into the nothingness. The boy changed too. Folken reached out a hand but found that once again he could not move. The boy was Dilandau. He screamed as the wings disappeared and he fell. He reached up as if trying to will himself the have those wings. Folken could do nothing.

Dilandau fell and disappeared into the cold blue flames in the pit of the ravine.

"Brother No!" 

****

Folken's eyes snapped open. He flung off his covers and leapt out of bed. He felt hot and cold all over. Taking a deep breath he stood still, looking out the window. Rain fell softly on the glass, streaming down the panes. Folken walked over to the table, he lit the candle there and sat down. 

"Dilandau…" sighing he stared into the flame. "Why did you do it Dilandau? Why didn't you ask for help?" Folken turned his gaze at his mechanical arm. He moved each finger slowly. _I could have stopped this. I should have talked to him._ There was nothing he could do for him now. Dilandau was dead. _It's all my fault…_

****

"Migel?" the voice was quiet and concerned. "Migel are you still in there?" 

"Go Away Chesta!" Migel growled from inside his room. He hadn't left it since Dilandau had perished in the crash. He heard whispering then someone else stepped up to the door. 

"Sulking in your room won't do anything Migel!" this voice was angry and female. It was Refina the only girl in the Dragon slayers.

"I'm not sulking, go away Refina. Dilandau is Dead!" the impact of those words made the people on the other side of the door go silent for a moment. Migel felt rage building up inside of him. He got up off the bed and opened the door. "He's dead! Dead!! What about that don't you understand!! He didn't even get to die in battle, like a warrior! We'll all be split up, sent to work for any worthless fucking bastard they find! No one can compare to Dilandau!!! No one…" the last works came out in sobs. Migel collapsed to the ground tears of rage and repressed anger streamed down his face. 

"We all loved Dilandau, Migel." Chesta crouched down beside the bigger boy. Migel looked up at him. His blue eyes shone with tears held back. Gatti knelt down beside them resting a hand reassuringly on Migel's shoulder. He didn't say anything, and he didn't have to they knew how all the dragon slayers felt about their leader. It didn't matter how he treated them. They all knew that behind their backs Dilandau had bragged about them to the generals and anyone else who would listen. Dilandau had always had faith in them, even when he got angry at them he was never truly angry, only just warning them. 

Refina turned and ran, disappearing down the hall. She stopped when she turned the corner. She sniffed and blinked, her vision was blurred. _I'm crying…_ she thought astonished. _How can I? Dilandau trained us to be strong. I can't cry! I have to be strong like he was._ She fought away the tears that threatened to fill her eyes. Refina resumed walking down the hall. The pain subsided and she kept walking. _I'll practice my sword fighting. Yes, that's it._

****

A shadow cast it's self upon him. What it death? Was the darkness finally here? He couldn't feel the pain anymore. His body was numb. The mystic moon was visible in the sky. Stars dotted the empty darkness of the night. The shadow moved. _It's alive, are they going to help me? Can they? Do they even know I'm still alive? _The shadow seemed to disappear. _No! Don't leave me here! I have to do something!_ Something surged up from within him. What was the strange feeling? Dilandau tried to move some part of him. But he could feel nothing. How would he know if he were moving or not? But he couldn't die here like this, not when there was a chance, a small sliver of a chance that he could still live. Some form of energy was still within him. He felt his hand move, the fingers stiffly clawing the earth. 

Dilandau couldn't see the shadow anymore. He had to make them come back! He tried his voice again. He produced something resembling a wet cough, the back of his throat was filled with blood. The coppery taste was so familiar to him by now. He was aware that there was pain in his throat. That too was familiar. He tried again, a weak gurgling sound escaped his lips. The Feeling in the pit of his stomach was dwindling. A single tear fell from his defeated eyes. It was gone.

Suddenly the shadow flickered over him again. It saw him! He was sure of it! The feeling burst inside him! Strange, the feeling made him smile to himself. That new feeling in him, was hope.

****

Folken Paused, he heard something. Quietly he walked over to the room nearest to him. The door was open. One of the dragon slayers occupied the big room. It was a practice room. Mirrors covered the walls, the floor was smooth hardwood. It was the girl dragon slayer. She sliced at the air fiercely. Her pale blonde ponytail trailing behind her. Her breath was ragged. Folken guessed that she was over working herself. 

_Dilandau is dead. The dragon slayers must have taken it hard._ He had yet to tell them that they were going to be transferred to different commanders. Folken had asked that they be kept together or even given more than a week to get over Dilandau's sudden death. But he had been over ruled. 

He stood in the doorway and watched her fight. She hadn't bothered to light a candle so the room was dark. The girl sliced vertically and let go of her sword. The blade crashed into on of the mirror's shattering it. She dropped to the ground, panting. Folken was contemplating walking forwards when she spoke.

"Seven years bad luck… maybe I'll die sooner." She paused. "Oh Dilandau… why did you leave? I loved you so much. My life was truly yours." She sighed and broke into tears. Folken stepped back and disappeared silently back to his rooms. Dilandau… _you have caused pain and suffering to so many people, and even after your death you still leave suffering and pain in your wake._


	4. Re-Arranged

Author's note: once again I sorry for late posting, enjoy ^.~

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, however I do own the angel

Alone in Blood part 4

Dilandau reached for the shadow. He welcomed the pain, as if somehow it would give him the strength to reach even farther. _Help me… help me… come on… don't let me die… _everything seemed to depend on this creature. The thought that it could be something bad had not crossed his mind. He closed his eyes and stretched out his arm, willing the shadow to help him. He wanted to at least die with someone by his side. 

He felt a small hand grip his out-stretched one. He closed his fingers around it, then he drew the figure closer. He opened his eyes and to his surprise tears of gratitude shone without spilling in them. The figure leaned forward over him. She was smiling, was she… an angel? Her hair was short and disarrayed. The tendrils seemed to flow where they wanted. White hair, like snow. _No, like an angel, my angel._ Dilandau was unaware of the fact that he was smiling. It was a smile that had never before been seen on his face, a content smile, a loving, caring smile. The girl held his hand and looked at him with soft pink eyes, she looked as pure as the snowy white colour of her hair. She had dusting of freckles, like snowflakes.

She did not seem to mind the blood, even as it was dripping down her forearm her eyes remained on his. When she spoke it was a feathery light whisper.

"It's all right. I'll stay with you. I'll help you, even if all I can do I hold you."

"_Thank you_." Dilandau was not sure if he had spoken or thought it, but he knew that he meant it. The boy, for that was what he was not a solider or a part of war, he was just a boy now, and he closed his eyes. He would not die alone, he would have his angel with him. He could rest now, because he wasn't afraid anymore. Dilandau smiled and felt himself drift into a painless sleep. The angel was still holding his hand.

****

Folken watched the dragon slayers. They were Dilandau's dragon slayers in every way. All fifteen of them stood at attention. Folken watched from a doorway, no one was a ware of his presence. General Aldelphos looked over the boys and Refina. He paced back and forth in front of them. 

"I am saddened by Commander Dilandau's death." He paused. "But, life goes on and you are still capable soldiers in this army. I will assign you new positions in this army. The title of dragon slayers will be given to whom ever General Helio of the green copper army wishes. He has been given control of that department." At that moment the general of the green copper army walked in flanked by two guards. He whispered something to Aldelphos and the general of the red copper army nodded. 

"A few of you have been selected to remain in the dragon slayers, and will be transferred under General Helio's command. The people are as listed." One of Helio's soldiers stepped forward. 

"Slayer Migel, Slayer Gatti, and Slayer Dalet." The solider rolled up the scroll and stepped back. 

"As for the rest of you," Aldelphos continued. "I've posted your new positions in your training area. You are dismissed." The dragon slayers filed out of the room trying not to look rushed. 

Folken watched all of this unnoticed. He listened as the generals conversed casually. 

"So, what will you have done with the rest of that lot?" Helio asked. It was hard to tell if he was disliked them or was just indifferent. 

"Most of them have been assigned to different areas of the my army, naturally those ranks are lower than their present state."

"I take it you aren't particularly fond of them…" Helio looked at the other general.

"Gods no! Why should we trust a mentally unstable fifteen year-old and his equally aged companions to do something meant for older more experienced, not to mention sane, people." Aldelphos stroked his chin. "I don't even know why he has a girl in there. She is a disgrace to all of us." 

"Doesn't Folken have two females under his command?" 

"Ahh, yes Folken, he does I believe, cat girls. They have proven themselves. Besides they aren't even human. Folken seems to have a taste for the unusual." 

"Indeed." The generals continued to talk. Folken disappeared from the doorway as though he had never been. He headed in the direction of the training area. 

****

"Where am I?" 

"I dunno, can you see my name?"

"What! How come they put me there!"

"Wait a minute…"

The dragon slayers searched the list for their names and ranks. Refina stood at the back waiting for the boys to move out of the way. Chesta smiled at her sympathetically. He waited at the back also. Viole shoved his way out of the group with a discussed look on his face. Guimel came out of the crowd with a somewhat sad look. Many of the other boys broke away looking much the same. Gatti, Migel and Dalet stood to the side waiting to see what their friends got. 

"Hey, Guimel, Viole, what'cha get?" Gatti asked.

"The demoted me! I'm a foot solider!" 

"Me too…" Guimel said, his face twisted with disappointment. Other boys were voicing their agreement because they also had been given the same fate.

"They think we're too young!" Someone said.

"It's not fair! Haven't we proven ourselves!" 

"Hey you guys, do you think we'll get to keep out Gymelefs?" a slayer with short brown hair and glasses asked.

"Why would they do that! They can probably find someone more _experienced_ to pilot it!" Guimel sneered.

"Hey Refina! Where's your new post?" Migel asked over the boys. She turned to face him with hands on hips, she looked irritated. 

"It says 'undetermined'." Her blue eyes met his dark ones. He jumped down from where he had been sitting and walked over to the wall. His finger moved down the list and stopped at her name. The other boys were watching. He tapped his finger on the word 'undetermined'.

"Hmmm… Undetermined." Migel stood up. "Maybe he the general wants you for his pet…" he smirked. Refina glared at him, but there was a hint of laughter in her eyes. The boys laughed, she and Migel exchanged knowing looks. They both knew that Aldelphos had no respect for the younger generation and these boys needed to laugh. Even if they were crying inside.

"Hey where'd Chesta go?" Gatti said coming over to Migel and Refina.

"I dunno. He was waiting here with me." Refina said glancing around. Dalet strode over to them, brushing strands of brown hair from his face. He smiled a charming smile and said, "Maybe Chesta didn't like his new position."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gatti shot a suspicious look at the taller boy.

"I dunno… just thinking." Dalet ignored the look and pretended to be staring intently at something. "So where was he assigned?"

"Uh… it's just like a line, a dash. That's it." Refina said puzzled. She stared at the sheet then look back at her friends. "What does that mean?" 

"I don't know, but let's go find Chesta." Gatti said and headed off in the direction of their rooms. The other three followed

****

Folken watched the four friends leave then returned to watching the remaining ten. They sat all around the entrance. A cloud of depression seemed to hang over them. A few of them talked amongst each other. Most of them were quiet. They had suffered a lot.

"You seem as sad as those boys down there." Folken Turned to see Naria leaning against the doorframe. She was wearing a short top and a pair of loose grey pants. Her hair was wet. 

"Naria…" Folken looked as though he had meant to say more, but he didn't.

"Dilandau's death is really bothering you." She walked up and leaned on the rail facing down into the arena. "I feel so bad. I was unaware of your bond with Dilandau."

"It's all right Naria. I didn't expect you to know. Most people didn't."

"How is it that you are so connected?"

"We used to talk together. On dull nights in one of our rooms we'd play chess. It was a quiet sort of evening we'd enjoy. Sometimes we'd talk about life here, on the fortress." He paused and smiled faintly. "We used to discuss what life would be like after we created Dornkirk's perfect world. Who we'd be, where we'd live, that sort of thing."

"Oh Folken." Naria's eyes were filled with tears for him. "I'm so sorry." He turned to look at her and to her surprise his eyes were faintly misted. But he did not cry so she cried for him. Embracing Folken and some how hoping to end his sorrows. 


	5. Stirring Fate

Author's note: here ya go. Hope you like it, plz review! ^.~ *PLEASE*

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, I do own any original characters.

Alone in Blood part 5

The world swam before him. There were voices, he could hear people around him talking. The room was dim. Where was he? Had he died? Was he in hell? Dilandau tried to sit up and pain flared all over him, it seemed like he was experiencing it for the first time. Well he hurt too much to be dead. Letting out a low agonizing moan he dropped back down. 

"He's awake..." The voice was soft and quiet. Was it his angel?

"Let's see what we can do for this lad." This voice held age and wisdom. Why couldn't he see properly? His vision seemed blurred.

"Where..." he stopped. Dilandau hadn't expected to be able to speak. Someone, a male answered his question.

"You're safe. Rest. Don't worry about it. You'll be taken care of." He turned his head and sent silver strands of hair over his vision. There were three people in the room. A tall blocky person he assumed was the male voice he'd heard earlier, a bent over woman with long white hair cascading down her shoulders, and a small figure sitting in the corner. It was hard to see the child, they had sort white hair also. 

"Open your mouth," the woman stepped forward. "That's a good boy." She poured syrup into his mouth. It tasted horrible, like something sour covered but by sweetening. His body almost rejected it.

"Uh... yuck..." after only a few words he was tired. The woman and the man laughed. The child watched. He thought that maybe they were smiling too. The woman and the man talked to each other and then the left the room. The child came to sit with him. She was not really a child, but a young woman. Her hair was grey in the dim lighting. She smiled down at him. 

"Shhh... sleep. You need your strength, you need your will to live. You need to want to? Can you do that Ginsan?" he winced and looked at her, she smiled and laid her cool hand on his forehead. "Shhh... rest Ginsan. Rest... I will stay by your side the whole time. I won't leave you..." Dilandau drifted into a peaceful sleep once again.

He was floating, standing in no where, in blackness. There was nothing but black. It was all around him. It was everywhere. It wasn't an evil black. In fact white would have been the same. Maybe it was white? It was both at the same time. Somehow he saw them both, all around him, black and white. Dilandau had not a single wound on him. His hand reached up and stroked his cheek. The scar was not there. There was nothing. He was radiating with perfect health. But was he alive?_ Ginsan..._ Dilandau heard his name. _Ginsan, you're straying to far. Come back Ginsan._ Dilandau turned around, searching for the voice. A white light flickered. The distance was irrelevant. It could have been a million miles away or right in front of him. _Ginsan? Come back to me. Come towards this light. _The light was warm, and welcoming. 

A cold breeze wrapped around his ankles. He turned around to find a dark hole behind him. It wasn't a colour it was nothing. An emptiness, a void, that's what it was. Niether the light nor the dark was evil or good. _Ginsan..._ Dilandau heard his name again, the light was calling him. The dark didn't. It didn't have to, he knew why it was there and what it wanted. If he had have been conscious he would never have considered the dark one's calling but now he looked at the emptiness with thought. He would not have to be alone ever again. He would not feel pain, suffer, or deal with the trivialities of life. Death would be peace. He took a step towards the hole, something seemed to pull at him from behind. The light. Ginsan! No! Ginsan don't leave! Come back! People need you! It's not yet your time! Dilandau paused.

The dragon slayers walked with a careless step. Their heads turned down, each one remembering something about their leader, their commander. None of them wore their uniforms, they were dropping them off at the fortress tailor. Migel dropped a rose out the window of his room watching it fall down and disappear. Chesta sat on his bed looking at a picture of the dragon slayers in a water fight. They were all laughing and smiling, even Dilandau. Refina was practicing her swordplay holding back tears.

Folken sat a meeting with the generals and sorcerers. He wasn't paying attention. His eyes stared out past the people to the window. Naria and Eriya were sprawled across their beds with looks of deep thought. Dilandau's throne room was empty. An unfinished glass of wine sat on the floor at the foot of the throne.

"What... what were those?" Dilandau asked the nothingness. But he knew. It was Zaibach without him, his people without him, his friends without him. I still have time, I can go back, I'm not finished yet. Dilandau withdrew from the dark hole of death. He turned around and walked into the warm light.

****

Migel knocked on the door. Gatti stood anxiously beside him, Dalet looked calm and relaxed as always. Refina looked depressed and was acting very mellow. Migel knocked again.

"Chesta? Open up. You're in there aren't you?" Migel asked. The door opened and the short blonde boy looked at them grim faced. His eyes were cast down.

"Chesta why did you leave like that? And you didn't you answer?" Gatti asked pushing past Migel. Gatti and Chesta were close friends.

"No reason." He said quietly. Gatti was looking somewhat hurt. Dalet looked down at Chesta like a bigger brother and said.

"What did you get for your new position?" Chesta sighed. He was, like the rest of them, wearing his own clothes and not the dragon slayer uniform. 

"You guys might as well come in." Chesta said stepping away from his door. Migel pushed open the door. There were clothes everywhere. Belongings wrapped neatly in packages and a bag open on the bad. Gatti's face went pale. 

"What are you doing?!" He shouted.

"I'm leaving." Chesta continued to pack things away. "I was given leave. He nodded to a pink sheet of paper on his nightstand.

"And, you're just going to...to..."

"To leave?" Chesta finished. He stood up and looked at Gatti with sad blue eyes.

"Damn you! How can you!" Gatti shoved Chesta roughly into the wall then he turned and ran out of the room. Chesta slid down the wall and rested his forehead on his drawn up knees. 

"Why did everything have to change...?" Chesta cried quietly. Migel stared off into nothingness and Dalet looked at Chesta irritably. Refina crouched down and pulled Chesta against her, letting him cry. 

"We all miss him Chesta…" She stroked his straight hair. "Don't worry, we just have to stay together."

"We can't, not any more. General Aldelphos saw to that." Dalet said, his eyes narrowing angrily.

"If he despised the dragon slayers so much why didn't he just break us up when… before now?" Refina asked. Dalet shrugged.

"Because, although Dilandau was of a lower rank than Aldelphos he held a sort of… commanding air about him that suppressed even the general. Many people outside Zaibach's mainstream admired him and were in awe of his destructive powers. He was like a war banner for the Zaibach Empire." Migel finished and the other three stared at him. "But now… he can divide and disperse us as much as he wants. It truly isn't fair." All that time Migel had been looking down, now he looked up at their sad and surprised faces. "We've got to stick together."

****

Folken headed down one of the dark corridors quickly. He was in no mood what so ever to talk to anyone. The day had been nothing but endless arguments and meetings with sorcerers who sneered at Folken. He had received a copy of the dragon slayer's reassignments earlier that day. Now after pulling a few strings he managed to keep them from getting rid of the girl, Refina. As for the boy, he hadn't come up with a good enough argument to get him out of that position. 

"We've got to stick together." Folken slowed, the voice was that of Dilandau's companion Migel. He was an exellent pilot and swordsmen. As he walked closer he saw the back of the tall fighter known as Dalet. Folken walked up beside him. The dragon slayers hurried to greet him formally.

"There is no need for that now. I come to you as a friend." They looked at him. Folken returned their looks, he notice Refina holding the quiet blonde boy. It looked as though he'd been crying. Their ranks and ages were different but they all had an unspoken connection now. Even if it wasn't a good one and somewhere inside of him, Folken felt compelled to protect them. They had all shared the same loss.


	6. Disorientated

Author's note: All right, here's the next part, tell me what ya think. ^.~

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, I do own any original characters.

Alone in Blood: VI

Disorientated

He opened his eyes. Sunlight streamed down forming a square on the floor. Dust particles danced in the light. He watched. The room was made of wood. The roof about him slanted upward. He noticed a door at the other end of the room. He watched the sun move across the floor. The blankets were soft and warm. The room was empty except for the bed and wooden chest. The sun moved all the way across his room. It changed colour, turning a golden colour.

The boy sat up. He felt something on his right arm. There was a girl there. She was holding his hand. She was asleep. He looked at her as though he had no idea what she was. Getting up so as not to disturb her, he went and looked out the window. The sun was setting, falling behind the trees. There was a village before him. A small one with huts and cozy little cottages. He saw two children playing in the dirt together. They were wolf people. The boy opened the window, there wasn't much of a breeze. It was nice and refreshing. The air smelled so different. Fresh and crisp, not metallic and fake. The sun dipped out of sight and he watched the pink fade out of the clouds and the stars come out. They filled the sky, he saw the mystic moon rise, glowing like a jewel. 

"You woke up." The voice was soft and light. It was the girl. He turned and looked at her. She was small, like a child. Her hair was white, like the clouds and she had eyes like the pink sunset. Her skin was pale and she had freckles. The girl had two round white ears and a slender white tail. "How do you feel?"

"I feel…" He hadn't thought about that before. How did he feel? "I feel fine, I think. Are you…" he had wanted to say 'are you my angel?' but he couldn't.

"My name is Laeh." She smiled at him. "I didn't know your name, so I called you Ginsan. Gin is silver, like your hair. Do you have another name?"

"Ginsan?" his eyes wandered around the room. Things came back to him, like a dream. Fire, pain, alone, nothingness and light. "Are you the one who called me into the light?"

"Yes, that was me. The people here say I have a gift for healing."

"Should I have died? My wounds were so bad, so many…"

"You did have serious wounds, but I heal with a different power than most. I didn't use medicine to heal you."

"That's fine." He seemed disorientated. "Where am I?" 

"A hidden village. It's where refugees and survivors of war live." 

"Oh…" 

"Would you let me check your wounds?" she got up and walked over to him. She lifted up his shirt and moved her hand along his chest. He stared in amazement. There was no sign of the broken ribs, cuts and burns that had covered him. She looked at his once broken arms and legs reveling nothing. "You look fine." She smiled at him again. "Are you hungry? Come downstairs and eat with us."

Dilandau said nothing. He followed her down to a tidy little kitchen. A big wolf man sat at the table. He grinned at them.

"So how's your patient coming Laeh?" 

"Take a look for your self." Dilandau stared at the man. He felt out of place. He wore simple pants and a soft tunic, his feet were bare. 

"Hungry?" the man got up and ladled hearty soup into a wooden bowl. He put the bowl in front of the boy on the table. Dilandau sat down after Laeh did. She smiled at him, she knew how he felt by the baffled look on his face.

"Go ahead, eat." He tried some of the soup, it was hot but good. He didn't realize until he had eaten three bowls how starving he had been. An old woman entered the house, she had a basket full of wild berries. The woman smiled at him the same way everyone had. She went to the counter and began washing the fruit.

_Everyone here is so nice. They are so odd too. An old woman living with a wolf man and a mouse girl? This is the strangest place I've been too. They are so kind. They have no idea who I am, I could be a criminal and they still take me in and treat me. The people here are the results of war, did I cause them to be here? Helping the person who hurt you… I don't understand. Why do they care how I feel?_

Dilandau ate and watched the people interacting. Laeh was helping to wash the berries and smiling at the old lady. The lady was smiling too, so was the wolf man. Like a happy family. It seemed so… fake, like a dream or something.

****

Someone was watching. They watched the small wooden house, the people coming and going. The someone watched as a boy with short silver hair walked to the window and watched the sun. He stood there like an innocent child. Someone smiled, the smile was cruel and vicious. A smile that the boy might have worn a short while ago. The someone's eyes widened with the glee of mercilessness. There was anger and hate, a black and tangled heart. Someone waited, watching. Someone knew.

****

Jajuka walked down the hall. He looked at the dark, cold place around him, Zaibach floating fortress it was home to him. He looked forward to seeing lord Dilandau. The dog person turned the corner and saw instead that the throne room was empty. He frowned and proceeded to the sparring rooms. That was where he found the dragon slayers. They were all over the room. Sitting in small groups or leaning against the walls. Not one of them was in uniform. 

Jajuka scanned the boys, there was only eleven. Gatti, Migel, Chesta, Dalet, and Refina were missing. Where was Dilandau? The dog man walked into the room. It was like stepping into a garden of darkness. Everyone was downcast and depressed. None of them seemed to notice the return of their mentor and companion. And where was Dilandau?

Jajuka ran down the hall. He turned and stopped the cat girl Naria stood before him. She looked as though she had been crying. His expression softened and as they looked at each other he felt as though she was telling him something. Something horrible.

"No. Where is Lord Dilandau? Why is he not here? Answer me Cat woman!" he gripped her shoulders and shook her. She shook her head and blinked as if clearing away her thoughts. 

"It's so terrible. So many people die, and it seems as if no one cares. But they do! You don't always see it, but it happens. Families with out fathers, sons who never come home, children left with out parents…" Naria had been focusing on the wall now looked up at him. "Oh Dilandau! Why? He wasn't thinking… he just…"

"No…" Jajuka backed away. He turned and ran towards Folken's quarters. But it was too late he knew the truth. He was too late to prevent anything.


	7. Strange Meetings

Author's note: oh geez I'm soo sorry! I took way to long to write this! Anyway here it is. And just to let you know there is some spoilers and this whole story is like not along the same story line as the episodes. It's different. Yeah… so anyway tell me what you think of it!! ^.~

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, I do own any original characters.

Alone in Blood: VII 

Strange Meetings

Dilandau stepped out of the small wooden house. Leah followed behind him. She was a lot shorter than her was. Sunlight streamed down warming his face. The afternoon light was beautiful. He wondered why he had never noticed it before. It must be some side affect of his… wounds… well maybe not that. He inhaled deeply. It was good to be outside he felt almost giddy. His body seemed new to him. The boy stretched and started walking in the direction of the forest. The little mouse girl a few steps behind him. The strange energy grew inside of him, he felt like it was bottled up about to explode! Finally he couldn't take it anymore and he leapt into a run, dashing down the forest trail. The wind blew in his face and he felt his heart beating faster, blood pumping through his veins, allowing his muscles to breath. He felt the burn of his lungs. It was exhilarating. 

"Ginsan!" he heard the little mouse girl. She was calling from somewhere behind him, but he wasn't ready to stop yet. Only when he burst into a meadow scaring the birds into the trees and panting for breath did he stop. His legs trembled they way they did when he had overexerted himself. He knew that they would probably be stiff the next morning. He sighed loudly and dropped onto the ground, rolling onto his back. The meadow grass waved ever so slightly in the wind. Birds sang in the trees and clouds drifted lazily in the blue sky. He heard footsteps and a moment later the gentle face of Leah was peering into his.

"Wow you sure can run fast!" she panted out of breath. She collapsed beside him. "Woah.. tired…" he cracked a sly grin. He knew that unlike the little forest girl he was well trained and fit. She smiled as she watched the birds flit about.

"Leah I have to leave soon." She sat up and looked at him her eyes were sad.

"Where will you go?" 

"Back." Something twisted inside of him. A part of him felt almost discussed at how 'nice' and friendly he conversed with Leah. _She will never see me again after I leave, it doesn't matter. She might as well think I'm a nice person_. Dilandau propped himself up on his elbows.

"Where is back?" she asked.

"Somewhere far from here."

"You don't want to tell me? That's okay."

"Nothing personal." He kicked himself mentally, why did he keep going out of his why to be nice to this rodent girl? He took back the thought instantly. What was he doing wasting time here? He sighed and stood up. 

There came a feral scream and from the trees leapt down a creature. The person sliced at Dilandau in quick clean motions. He jumped back and reached for the sword he didn't have. Leah watched in horror. The attacker struck again in another series of slashed and Dilandau's trained took over from his initial shock. He reached out and snatched the creature's wrist. Who ever it was they wore a mask shaped like a roaring lion. The person hissed and cursed under their breath. 

  
"Die soul burner!" he recognized the voice as female and it surprised him. The second was enough for her. She kicked with amazing speed hitting his shin. He let go of her and backed away from her. She was taller than him, with long tapered ears and a white tipped plume of a tail. Her weapon of choice was a dagger. Dilandau was unarmed and her cursed under his breath, getting into an attack stance. She did the same. 

"Dddiiieeeeeee!!! She called and she charged him her ran at her and dodged at the last second, she had prepared for this and slashed back as she past leaving a shallow cut across his arm. His fingers touched the blood and his magenta eyes burned like fire. He felt adreniline flowing through him. This was personal. 

"You bitch… you're going to pay for that."

"I'm not finished with you devil!" she snarled. "When I am you'll be nothing but dog meat, but not even they will touch you because of your foulness!" she leapt for another attack. He waited until the last moment then feigned a dodge, she fell for it and he grabbed her arm throwing her surprisingly lightweight over his shoulder and onto the ground. Before she could realize what happened his kneeled on her back wrenching her arm behind her and retrieving the dagger. She growled and he jerked her arm making her yelp.

"Well look who's going to be dog food now." He pulled off the mask and a fox face glared back at him, her long auburn hair pulled into a ponytail. Dilandau laughed, 

"Stupid woman what did you think you were doing attacking me?" 

"I know who you are!" she said, it came out sounding like a threat.

"Why should I care if you know who I am? You're going to die right here when I slit you beautiful throat."

"You killed everyone! You bastard! I'll get my revenge! In this life or the next!"

"There is only this life my beastly little pet." He stroked her cheek with the dagger and she shied away from it. He flipped the dagger preparing to stab her before killing her but he felt small hands touch him shoulder. Leah, who had been forgotten, looked at him with her own crystal pink eyes. Dilandau suddenly felt embarrassed, like a child being caught playing with toys they were much too old for.

"Please Ginsan don't kill her…" she looked at him pleadingly. The boy stared at her. He sighed giving her an annoyed glare.

"A life for a life." He muttered sitting up. The vixen scrambled to her feet retrieving the fallen mask and glaring hatefully at him. The mouse girl looked at the much taller woman, she had a worried look on her face.

"Tadia please don't attack him… he did spare your life." The fox girl Tadia didn't take her eyes off Dilandau. 

"Spared mine maybe… for a second time it seems." Dilandau showed obvious signs of confusion. The vixen smiled wryly and Leah looked at the both of them. "Never mind. It's all-fine… I can get along with the boy." Dilandau seemed about to say something but decided against it, instead he said,

"I don't know who you are but I'll find out. Let's leave." He stalked off without waiting down the path he had come. The peace of the morning disturbed. Leah sent Tadia an apologetic look. The tall girl smiled wryly once again and watched the little girl run after Dilandau. 

"She doesn't know what she's doing… and neither does he. Her heart is so innocent, too innocent for this world." The vixen sighed almost regretfully, then disappeared into the forest.

****

A little girl was crying. She turned around and looked into the kind face of a beast man. Her beautiful hair had been cut short, tears streamed down her cheeks. Later the same little girl walked in the gardens on a spring day, cherry blossoms snowing down on her. The beast man watched her dance and laughed, trying to catch them all. Then the little girl was taken away. The beast man fought to keep her but she disappeared within the depth of war. 

Jajuka sighed. Had it all been so long ago? When was it that she had left him? She had become the leader of the dragon slayers. Finally Jajuka had become under the dragon slayers command. The little girl was gone leaving only the defiant boy Dilandau. But to Jajuka it didn't matter. He still felt compelled to protect this person. The truth was he hated Zaibach, but he stayed for Dilandau. Now what would he do? Dilandau was gone.

"I wish I could go home… but home isn't there anymore." He said quietly. 

"Jajuka?" the dog man looked to the door with surprise. Naria stood there. 

"Naria?" he said without understanding the reason for her being there.

"I need someone to talk to." He turned from the desk he had been sitting at.

"What about your sister? I though you always talked to her. You and her are partners, best friends and on top of that sisters." He said quietly no real meaning behind the words. That's all they were words to waste time, to distract himself.

"I- I can't. She wouldn't understand." The silver cat woman smiled ruefully. "Or maybe she would and that's why I couldn't." he smiled weakly at her.

"Come in then." Naria relaxed visibly and sat on the bed pushed into the corner of the room. Jajuka turned his chair to face her.

"What's bothering you?" he asked.

"It's Folken. I didn't see it… how could I have been so blind." Jajuka's eyebrows knitted together as she spoke. "Folken loved Dilandau like a brother and I never saw it."

****


	8. Falling Down

Author's note: All right, here's the next part, tell me what ya think. ^.~

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, I do own any original characters.

Alone in Blood: VIII

Falling down

Eriya turned down the hall she sighed. This was the third time she'd been down here and she hadn't found either Folken or Naria. Somewhere within her she felt the feelings of fear and rejection stirring. What if they were alone together? She cursed herself mentally for being so naïve, Folken was saddened by Dilandau's death. She turned down yet another un-welcoming hall. The cat girl stopped brushed her golden hair back then continued down the hall. She stopped. There was an open door right beside her that had never noticed. Eriya peered into the room. Although it wasn't a room it was a sort of balcony on the outside of the Fortress. 

The feline walked silently out onto it. The setting sun bathed the area in golden light. It was a very beautiful place. Suddenly she caught sight of someone leaning against the rail. He was dressed in casual clothing and was watching the sun paint the sky pink and purple. Through his bangs she could see his eyes move and fall to rest upon her. He didn't move or look either surprised nor friendly. Something about the look was cold and distant. His eyes looked as though he had cried until it was not physically possible to cry anymore. But there were no other signs to prove her suspicions. Even as a cat girl she found the stare un-nerving.

"What do you want."

"Hmm?" she was surprised when he talked.

"You've been staring at me for the last five minutes." She felt a blush rise as she realized what he said was true.

"Oh." She searched for the right words. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I was um, looking for someone. Two someone's actually. Have you seen them? Naria, my sister, and Folken he's the-"

"I know who he is." His voice held no anger but still it made her jump. 

"Err, yes, have you seen them?" he looked back towards the sun. It had now disappeared almost completely behind the hills. The deck was cast in shadow and it was starting to get cold. It was a relief to have his eyes off her, she didn't know why but he was intimidating to her.

"No… I haven't since…" his voice faded away. She felt a burst of curiosity at the unanswered question. 

"Not since what?" he stood up and looked at her sincerely.

"War does strange things to people. Humans have always been that way, warring and killing. It does not satisfy us to have what we need. We want more than what we have, to control, to own. It's funny don't you think? How we can kill and not really care?"She looked at him oddly and he continued. "Have you ever hated humans for something they did? Been disgusted that you're one of them, or part of them?" 

Eriya's eyes went cold with a dark memory. "Yes." She answered.

"I'm sorry." He said and She blinked.

"For what?"

"For being human." He turned to look over the rail again and Eriya came to stand beside him. "My name is Gatti."

"I'm Eriya."

"Let's enjoy the sunset. Humans haven't found a way to taint that. But I'm sure some day they will."

****

Refina watched as Chesta re-checked his packing again. She didn't want him to leave. But no one really wanted him to. No one wanted Dilandau to die, or the general's to split them up. But it looked as though they didn't have much of an opinion. Naria and Jajuka were there too, as well as Dalet, Migel, Viole and Guimel. The rest of the dragon slayers had already said their good-byes to him. Except for Gatti… he hadn't talked to anyone since Chesta told everyone he was leaving. In fact no one had seen him since then.

"I guess this is it…" he said standing up and looking at the others trying not to cry. He laughed, it was a forced sound. "I always thought we'd end a little more glorious than this… Dilandau always said I was a poor fighter with a sword." 

"You were a good fighter Chesta, a good fighter…" Refina said sadly. She smiled weakly her blue eyes glistening with tears. 

"You'll still come to talk to us right? I mean after we spilt up you'll write, and we'll visit and stuff… right…?" Viole said, the words rushed and panicked.

"Yes of course I will." Chesta smiled reassuringly. Of all the slayers he was taking this the most calmly. 

"So where are you going to go…?" Guimel asked quietly.

"Back to my fathers farm I guess. My older brother, he runs it now." He smiled slightly. "We have sheep back home with wool like your hair Guimel." Everyone laughed, but their hearts weren't in it. He sighed. "Well I guess I better go…" 

"We'll miss you. But you know that already…" Migel said. He was outwardly calm but it was killing him inside to see the gentle blonde leave.

"I'll miss you all. But I'm sure you know it too." He hugged then each in turn. Dalet whispered him good luck when they embraced. "Good bye." He turned and left hearing Refina start to cry and Viole sighing shakily. The others watched him disappear into the docking bay. They turned and walked back together.

*****

"Chesta wait!" the blonde boy spun around to see who was calling him. "Don't leave!!" Gatti was running towards him. A few of the other people waiting turned to look. Gatti was wearing a white shirt it was untucked and the cuffs had been torn slightly. His breeches were plain brown and he wore leather boots. It looked as though he had been sleeping in his clothing. Chesta dropped his bags.

"Gatti?" he whispered. The other dragon slayer ran over, his blue eyes were red from crying and he had tear tracks down his cheeks. 

"Chesta!" Gatti ran into him hugging him fiercely. Chesta felt the tears he had tried so hard to retain come spilling out. He sobbed into Gatti's shoulder, the taller boy comforting him. They pulled apart and looked at each other's faces. "Don't go…"

"I have to."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"No you're not! You have a future here, to fight for Zaibach!" Chesta insisted.

"I fought for Dilandau, not Zaibach." Gatti's hands rested on Chesta's shoulders.

"But-" Gatti interrupted him again.

"I lost Dilandau I'm not loosing my best friend!" his eyes were hard. "Do you hear me! I'm not loosing you!" 

"Alright people lets go! We're on a time schedule here!" the air ship commander called to Chesta and Gatti. 

"Let me come with you." Gatti insisted more quietly.

"Gatti no. I can't! It's against my morals, you are my best friend, if I let you quit and run off like this… what kind of person am I?" his gaze shifted to the waiting door of the airship. "Besides, you'd be abandoning Zaibach and the others."

"I told you I don't fight for Zaibach! And the others will be fine without me."

"Gatti…" Chesta couldn't seem to find an argument.

"We're going here, are you coming or not!" the man snapped again.

"…I have to go." 

"And I'm coming." 

"No." Chesta looked at him. He pulled away and started to walk over to the waiting ship. Gatti ran after him. 

"Chesta please, I don't want to be here without you." 

"I have to go. I'm sorry I do, and you can't come. I won't let you." He hugged Gatti and the other boy hugged him back. The Chesta picked up his bags and walked to the door of the ship. Gatti stood and watched, somehow his over-cried eyes produced tears anyway.

"Good bye Chesta, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, I'll think about you everyday… Good bye Gatti…" The short blonde stepped inside and the door closed behind him. Chesta's face appeared a moment later in one of the portholes. He waved to Gatti and Gatti watched him leave. Then he crumpled to the floor in misery. The world was falling down around him.

****


	9. Broken Dam

Author's note: All right, here's the next part, tell me what ya think

Author's note: I finally got up the next part, and just to let you know this doesn't exactly follow the story lines… (If ya didn't know that already)

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, I do own any original characters.

Alone in Blood: IX

Broken Dam

Dilandau continued to live with the wolf man and old lady that Laeh lived with. He had come to know them as Turkem and Rendle. Both of them were kind and generous. They never asked anything of him and shared their knowledge of the land and it's people. He discovered that the village was some where in between Astoria and Fanalia. It wasn't too far from Zaibach; maybe a couple days ride. The people of the village were mostly from Fanalia and Freid. There were others who had moved here to avoid the growing conflict. It was a simple but peaceful place. Laeh spent most of her time with him minus the afternoons under the big oak tree where she taught the village children songs and told them folk stories. Dilandau would often watch her during these times. He found himself at peace here, it was as if he were living someone else's life. He never raised his voice, wasn't feared or well known. He never once had to fight. 

Except for the time in the meadow… with the fox woman. He hadn't seen her after that, though he suspected she saw him. He was wary of her. Always looking out for an attack. Though no attack ever came. He had been here for five days when he awoke from a mid-afternoon nap. He sat up abruptly. 

__

Fire and blood…N-no! No! Gatti! Migel! Help me! …So alone, All alone… Chesta, Dalet, Viole… don't ever question me… My Dragon slayers would never fall asleep at their post… they aren't coming… I'm afraid to die… how can I still have… blood to loose… Thank you…

Threads of what seemed like another lifetime drifted back to him. He sighed. What had happened to them all? Where were they now? His followers… his friends? Did they care that he was 'dead'? What about Jajuka… and Refina…They were his advisors, his protectors and seconds. There was Folken too, he was like a brother… _I've never had a brother or any family..._ There was something in him that missed the battles, the control and order to his life. Not carefree moments of boredom and relaxation… not like now. 

"I have to go back…" he said to himself. He knew that it was right to leave… so then why did it feel so wrong?

****

"We leave in two days… then we'll probably never see each other again." Viole said angrily. "It's not fair."

"I wish we could go back to before…" Refina said. She was braiding and unbraiding her hair. Jajuka walked in, he was carrying a tray with snacks and hot drinks. 

"You should all eat and drink, you'll loose your strength otherwise." 

"You should follow your own advice." Migel said taking the tray gratefully. It was evening and a hand full of slayers were in Refina's quarters. They were just sitting, and talking occasionally. This was just about all they ever did. Gatti looked out the small window at the lowering sun. He was the quietest of them all and hardly talked anymore. He got up and left. 

"Where are you going?" Dalet asked as he passed him.

"Out." Was all he said.

"I'm worried about Gatti you guys, he never used to be like that. He was always a loud mouth like Viole." Dalet said leaning against the wall. Viole opened his mouth to say something then thought better of it.

"Well you have to look at it from his point of view, not only has Dilandau… um, well his best friend left!" Refina said tripping over Dilandau's name. 

"Yeah… where do you think he goes every evening?" Dalet stared out the door.

"Who knows… maybe he goes to watch the sun…" Migel suggested looking out the window.

"Maybe." Dalet said doubtfully. Jajuka smiled reassuringly at them, when he exited the room his smile faded.

****

Gatti walked out onto the balcony where he watched the sunset everyday. They were on their way back to Zaibach. There they would be divided up and sent away. The boys would go to various places in the army… Refina would be under Folken's command and Jajuka he didn't know about. 

Gatti sighed. He hated himself for letting Chesta tell him what to do. Why hadn't he just gone with the blonde anyway? What was wrong with him? It must have been that look in his eyes… the sad pleading look. He hated that look. Hated everything about Chesta! Why didn't he stay! No why didn't he go! Why wasn't Dilandau still alive! 

"You're here again." He turned around to see the gold cat sister. Her fur shone in the setting light. 

"Yeah, so I am."

"What are you thinking about."

"Killing myself." He hadn't actually meant it. He hadn't even thought about it.

"W-what?!" she looked like she'd been slapped_. But then I guess people don't often start conversations with that line._ He reflected.

"Never mind." 

"Gatti what happened?"

"Nothing happened."

"Then why are you like this?" she leaned on the rail beside him.

"My best friend is gone, Dilandau is dead and in a matter of days we'll be split up. Reason enough for you?" it came out harsher than he'd intended.

"I'm sorry." She sighed. "I'll leave you alone." Eriya sighed and left Gatti to his thoughts. He looked around then sighed. He felt so empty, like his insides had been carved out… no emotion.

****

Folken watched from his viewpoint on the balcony above the slayers. They were leaving soon. Two more days, then they were gone. The Dragon Slayers would be no more and the small remainder that would be under General Helio of the green copper army's command would be renamed 'Green Copper Hunters'. A tasteless name, something Helio would file away into his ranks. It made the stratigos feel sick. He felt angry and depressed. It seemed that everything in Zaibach was changing. Life was change… 

"Lord Folken why are you here? Emperor Dornkirk wishes to speak to you my lord." Naria said from behind him. He sighed.

"I'll go at once." He stood up and brushed past her. She watched him leave, her eyes glistening with tears. As soon as he disappeared she ran down the halls tears streaming down her cheeks.

When Folken arrived, Dornkirk was waiting for him. His ancient face taking up the screen before him. 

"Folken… in two days time you arrive here. I will need your help. I hear that there is a rebellion starting somewhere in the concurred Zaibach lands. We must prevent this from altering our destiny and the perfect world. I put you in charge of this operation. You will be given whatever is necessary to take care of this before it becomes a problem." He paused. "Is that understood Folken."

"Yes." That was all he could say. The image faded and Folken was left alone in the room. Something he was accustomed to but it had never bothered him before.

*****

Naria ran she needed to get away, the deep sadness was pouring out of her. She had built it up so high and like a broken dam it cascaded down washing away everything else. Folken's despair had surrounded him. Every time she saw him it was like a dagger to the heart. She couldn't take it any more! 

She turned a corner and ran straight into one of the dragon slayers. The two of them fell back. She looked at him, her vision blurred with tears that fell needlessly to the ground, unable to stop. He looked surprised. His straight cut brown hair brushed his shoulders. He was tall and an in control kind of person, she could tell just by looking at him. His eyes were filled with sorrow though he hadn't been crying. Why were they so loyal? Why to Dilandau of all people? The pyromaniac that often beat them for their mistakes! 

"Are you…" he didn't finish. He simply got to his feet and pulled her up. She was about eye level with him, perhaps a bit taller. They looked at each other for long moments and some form of understanding passed between them. It was an unspoken bond of circumstances. Naria suddenly realized she'd stopped crying. After another moment, another pause in time, he walked past her continuing down the hall. She stared after him. Then gaining control of her emotions proceeded to return to her room. 

The scale of life would never tip, it's balance shift and perhaps waver but never would it fall. Never would it falter due to the movement of mortals. Life was something so precious. 


	10. Tears of Tomorrow

Author's note: 

Author's note: this has got to be a record for the longest it's taken me to write chapter! Yikes. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it. Please tell me what you think. ^_~

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, I do own any original characters.

Alone in Blood: X

Tears of Tomorrow

The nightingale sang a song to the moon and the stars. The night was as clear as crystal. Everything about it was prefect. The Moon, so full and round projected it eerie light to see by. The stars watched over everything providing company for those who had none. A warm breeze played through the trees. It made it's way to the open window gently touching silvery locks of hair. Magenta eyes closed and opened with new defiance and meaning. Dilandau felt almost detached from himself. He looked at the small attic room then reached over and picked up the small sack filled with his bloody uniform and a small amount of food. Tonight he would leave. 

When at last the noise downstairs ceased and the candle light died he moved. Dilandau crept down stairs and reached the door, he silently thanked the family for their care then he opened the door and stepped outside.

"Don't move!" it was a whispered order from behind him. He turned slowly to see the wolf man pointing a knife at him, when he recognized Dilandau he lowered it. "What are you doing at this time?" he asked quietly.

"The time has come for me too leave. I'm bad at saying good-byes." He was blunt. 

"I see. I won't ask you were you're going but don't you want to say good-bye to Laeh at least?"

"Especially not her. She knows me to well and I know her. I couldn't bare It, and yes I know I'm selfish." this was probably the longest conversation the two of them had had.

"Then take one of the horses from the stable."

"I couldn't, you've helped me so much already." _Since when do I have a conscious?_ He thought to himself as he finally accepted the offer. 

"Good-bye then." the beast man said.

"Good-bye." Dilandau sighed and walked the horse out of town before mounting up and galloping away. 

_I was stupid to think I could live forever like this. It's too placid for my taste, too peaceful. I need the hunt, the fighting. Blood and fire make me who I am. I need it to live. It makes me feel alive! I am Lord Dilandau… warlord of Zaibach. I have battles to win and Fanalia kings to mercilessly slaughter. That is who I am._

Dilandau felt some part of him fighting as his old self returned. But there was nothing to be done about it. He would continue on for now, back to his world.

****

Each morning was a form of torture. As the beautiful sun rose into the vast clear sky and the birds sang a happy tune, the slayers awoke to find another day had slipped away. Zaibach was nearing. Separation was nearing. The end was nearing…

Refina washed and cleaned up her room, even though it was already as clean as it could get. She went to the mess hall and ate in silence with the rest of the slayers. After breakfast she trained hard with her sword listening only to the swishing of the air moving around the blade. She was detached from it all, moving through life as though it was an endless procedure. 

"You're here again this morning." Refina didn't pause until she had finished her pass. Then she faced the wall and replied.

"I come here every morning…" she turned around to see Folken silhouetted against the doorframe. She nodded respectfully. "Lord Folken…"

"You are a good fighter. It's a pity you'll be placed under my command." She looked at him surprised. And he smiled slowly, "what? You didn't want to be moved did you?"

"Well, no sir, but…"

"Don't bother. I knew that Zaibach would try and get rid of you if I didn't take you under my wing." Refina felt a flare of rage.

"What about Chesta!"

"They wouldn't believe I could use him…" he paused. "I can't act as though I'm overly fond with the Slayers. I loose ground that way with the higher ups."

"Oh really? So if it's convenient for you, then you'll do it? Is that how it is??" Refina sheathed her sword and headed towards the door, she was disgusted with the man soon to be her overlord. Folken lowered his head as she passed and whispered, 

"We all miss him…"

*****

"Ginsan! He's gone!" Laeh ran down the stairs, the wolf man and elderly woman were sitting at the table. They looked at her calmly. The woman turned away and sipped her tea. Laeh watched the scene with confusion and frustration. "Didn't you hear me?" her voice was strained. "I said that Ginsan is gone."

"We heard you." the woman's voice was like a whip.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"He left last night, I didn't stop him." the beast man spoke. He paused then got up and left. Laeh ran out after him.

"Where did he go?" 

"Laeh, let him go." The mouse girl frowned, her eyes were sad, but she stopped and faced the big man.

"But…"

"Laeh… just let him go." He went back inside and left the small girl standing there. He had left her… _but what did you expect? Him to stay forever? He had a life before you, he was a warrior… it's obvious isn't it? You found him nearly dead but he was still a warrior, still someone else. He's not like an animal, a pet. Besides, even if he did want to stay he wouldn't, you know it. He had to go back…_

Silently she made her way into the stables and patted the horses. One of them was gone. Ginsan must have taken it. She walked over to the empty stall. A bit black horse that some soldier had left behind at a battle had lived here. One of the villagers had taken it and he had lived here. Must have been the best choice for her Ginsan. If only she could figure out why he was so… closed up like that.

She was turning to leave when a glint of steel caught her eye. She turned back around and saw in the hay a pendant. It was a tiny sword on a chain. She smiled sadly and tears fell to the ground. It was from Ginsan she knew.

*****

Gatti was outside again. The same place he came to everyday. Eriya was always there. They often just sat in silence but it was enough. 

"Beautiful day isn't it?" he asked that morning.

"Yes, beautiful." She answered without looking up.

"Tomorrow we arrive at Zaibach."

"Tomorrow."

"Do you think we're wrong about Dilandau? I mean do you think he was a bad person? That he abused us?" Gatti looked down at where she was crouched leaning against the wall.

"No… I think we were wrong. I think Zaibach is wrong. I think that Dilandau, no matter how crazy he seemed I think he knew battle and skill. And that you and the slayers are all excellent fighters."

"Things will get better."

"Are you sure."

"No. But if they don't I don't think I can live with it." Gatti walked over and sat down next to Eriya. They watched the sun rising higher into the sky. It was a very beautiful day. But there was always tomorrow and it was too close.

*****

Dilandau had been riding all day. He felt the conflict inside himself. He felt he _owed_ Laeh. He had never _owed_ anyone. But it was more than that. He felt _sorry_ for ruining so many of lives. He wanted to _help_. The feelings of hate and anger burned like a fire, like acid spewing out within him until he wanted to scream because it had consumed him. What had she done to him? That healing girl had done more to him than met the eye… he was healed physically. But she had messed with him, she'd changed him. He no longer felt the self he was. He was pulling apart at the seams. He hated himself as much as he loved himself. He wanted to do everything in the opposite. There was nothing to do now. He had to go back.

It was sunset when he reached a ridge overlooking Zaibach. He would rest here and tomorrow he would… would find out just how much had changed.


End file.
